A Major Sensation
by moustacheyoulater
Summary: Alice, Rose and Bella have been comfortable cheerleaders in Forks for a year, but when Jasper, Emmett and Edward come to town sensations errupt for these single vampires but will it be love at first sight? No, definitely not.
1. Chapter 1

**A Major Sensation**

**Song: Without You by Glee Cast**

**A/N. Hi Ya'll, I am a new Twilight fanfic writer but not new to the series, I first read the twilight saga in 2008. This is not my first fanfic written, but my first on this account... my twilight account and my other is my Harry Potter account, PM me if you want my HP one(: I hope you enjoy this story and stay for the ride.**

**IT WILL ONLY BE IN BELLA POV**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS SET IN 2012-2013 BECAUSE THAT IS THE EASIEST THING TO DO.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yo, yo, who owns Twilight cause I don't. Word out.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

After a year of doing this I still don't understand why I made us do it. Though I've met some cool people, I'll be glad to leave this town. Alice, Rosalie and I have been here for a year already and I am counting down till we leave.

I have been a vampire for a long time, before the vampire wars of the south. Then I met Alice who was running from someone, she just kept saying "Jay, no!" From then on she stuck with me, I wasn't complaining, I wanted some company. We found Rose in Rochester, she had gotten raped from her ex-fiance and his friends and was lying on the ground unable to move, she was crying from the pain, Alice and I were walking looking for a few scumbags to munch on, we found her, changed her and locked the boys in the basement. We waited till she woke up, told her what happened and Rose had her first meal. We were a very special type of vampire, we didn't have just one meal preference, we had animla and human. Human would half sustain us because we all shared but then we had animal so we wouldn't lose control around us. I made up nicknames for each type of drinker there was, the human only ones were T-Rexes and the animal only ones were dubbed Vegie Burgers.

We were in Forks, Washington a small town being new makes you quite well-known and I came up with a great idea to blend in. In other towns such as our previous one Tier, LA (doesn't exist) not talking to anyone and being new doesn't make you look human... at all. So I came up with the wonderful idea of us becoming cheerleaders and mingling with the humans. Rose used to despise humans and the thought of even talking to one almost made her throw up, she was jealous of their humanity but Alice and I quickly showed her how fun it can be being a vampire.

It was the first day of school in my, well mine and Rosalie's senior year. Alice was a junior, we offered to make her a year older like us but she insisted saying it was important. Though I am thankful that someone competent and someone I trust will be taking over the squad. All my cheerleaders know who I'm going to choose, Rose is my co-captain and my head bitch. At Forks high, the co-captains must be in the same grade and Alice already will be captain, so it all works out. Everyone but three girls know not to cross us, they really frustrate me to the core, if they couldn't dance they would be off the squad, luckily for them they can, Lauren, Irina and Tanya, are jealous of the talent my family and I possess, I can't blame her, we are awesome.

"BELLA, ARE YOU READY OR WHAT?" Alice yelled.

"YES!" I hollered back.

At vampire speed I grabbed a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans, black stiletto heels, a red tank top and grey cardigan, of course it was all designer, I grabbed my aviators, fluffed my hair and walked out of the room. I ran down stairs meeting Alice at the garage door, we walked inside I hopped into our Audi R8 whilst Alice locked the doors.

"Hey Rose" I said.

"Hey Bells, don't you just love our car?" Rose touched the dashboard.

I laughed "Yes, Rose."

Alice came back hopped into the backside, closed the door, opened the garage doors and we flew out of there. I plugged in my iPhone into the iPod cord connector (don't know if there is one but just roll with it) and hit shuffle, We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift came on and one look to Alice and Rose, I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"_I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_  
_We hadn't seen each other in a month_  
_When you said you needed space. (What?)_  
_Then you come around again and say_  
_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_  
_Remember how that lasted for a day?_  
_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_" we all sang at once.

We were quiet until the chorus mouthing the pre-chorus.

"_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_Like ever..._"

We had made it to school, and as usual we created a scene, there were the usual cars around us mercedes, lexus, an occasional jeep we had the nicest car. We each hopped out one by one, Alice got out of the back in true supermodel style she went for slow motion, Rose was next she put her feet first, then got out, then it was my turn. I went for the one foot first, then the next foot, I got out put on my sunglasses and turned to Rose. We all walked to our table and caught up with the girls, well they did, I was a bit busy, I noticed something perculiar in the corner of my eye, it was a silver volvo, no student drove a volvo for fear of social suicide, I mean a soccer mom car? Three boys, no _men _got out, they all looked at each other and walked there way to the office, I did a double take, they had topez eyes, meaning one thing, vegie burgers.

"Hey Jess, miss queen of gossip, will you tell me who those fine hunk of men are over there?" I turned back to the girls.

"Ah yes, that would be Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Emmett and Jasper are in Senior and Edward is a Junior" I love friends who can tell me things.

"How do you know this?" Angela asked.

"I am a queen, the queen of-my mom told me" Jess was into theatrics.

"Oh yes, miss mayor of Forks" Alice laughed.

"She's not the mayor! She's our principal" Jess defended.

"I think your mom hates me" I said.

Everyone looked at me "what? do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No one hates you and its only because you get into trouble" Rose said.

"Me? Just me? Please everyone on the squad has been in that office at least twice, I can't help it if Newton is a perve" I have slaped that boy so many times, he usually throws himself onto the ground now.

The bell rang "bye guys, see you at lunch" Rose looped her arm through mine and we walked off to homeroom together.

People made way for us and stared, I used to hate attention now I only tolerate it, I can't help being popular, home room was fun with Rose we annoyed Mr Collins so much, when we walked in Rose and I stopped in our tracks. Those two fine men were sitting at our tables, Emmett and Jasper.

* * *

**And there you have it folks, the first installment of this fine story. Review and I'll continue. **

**xx Shaking the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Major Sensation**

**Song: Fader by The Temper Trap**

**A/N. Hi Ya'll, NEW CHAPTER CAUSE I CAN! I don't have a real big plan and plot for this story... whatever happens, happens... this means I will and can take suggestions on where you want this to go. I hope you enjoy it.**

**IT WILL ONLY BE IN BELLA POV**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS SET IN 2012-2013 BECAUSE THAT IS THE EASIEST THING TO DO.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella gets frisky at night.**

**Edward hates.**

**Ellen Motivates.**

**Jasper was a Major.**

**Carlisle is a saviour.**

**Emmett is the crazy ass brother.**

**Rosalie wants to be a mother.**

**Esme can build a home.**

**Jacob will fetch a bone.**

**THE END OF MY POEM!**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

Rosalie looked at me with distaste of her face, she was as happy about this as I was. I mean they were hot and all but you know, vegie burgers... they liked to think you know, you kill one person and your soul is destroyed. We walked up to them and there a few sharp intakes of breath, gasps, and other things. Mr Collins usually lets a few things slide, I could tell he was nervous about having us again this year, but its not my fault that Marie;s hair caught on fire, ok it was but he doesn't need to know that besides, fire is bad for us, we're highly flamable.

Rosalie coughed and the boys looked up, I put a hand on my usual desk, that buff burger was at it "ok, heres how things go here, this desk is mine and that one there thats Rose's. No one, is allowed to sit here but us" my tone was cold and hard, just like my skin.

"What? Its not like yours and Rose's name is written on it" that buff burger is frustrating.

Rose joined conversation "First of all, its Rosalie, to you newbie and secondly, they are. If you look closely at the right hand corner on each desk you will see our names."

Blondie glared at her "whatever bimbo, we'll move."

"Your lucky we're at school" I glared at them.

"Thankyou, your highness for allowing us to continue existing" Blondie mock bowed at us and glared.

"Bloody vegie burgers, aye Rose" I said at vampire speed.

"You got that right, Bells."

I looked back at the two men at the back of the room, they were shocked, I smirked at them.

We sat down, placed our bags on our tables and looked innocently at Mr Collins who was staring at us, he looked away and proceeded on with homeroom. The usual announcements were said including cheerleading and football tryouts on Thursday afternoon, basketball was Friday and soccer on next Monday. Our schedules were given to us, all previous senior students went to there old homerooms, junior students looked at a list on the notice boards and new students were informed from the school office. **(I'm not American, I'm going from how my school works, I'll try to be as American as possible though)**. I walked to my first period after saying goodbye to Rose, I usually did nothing throughout class or just spoke to my friends, thankfully Angela was in a few my classes because most of mine were AP.

By lunchtime I had gotten sick of school again, and by seeing those stupid attractive vegie burgers in my class made things harder. I walked to the cafeteria and went to the canteen, I handed the lunch lady my thermos and she heated it up as usual, I walked to my table and sat down, silently sipping at my drink or food... depends how you look at it really. A few of the squad sit at our table, the rest hang with there others friends, I know its a shock, we associate with others... strange I know. I saw Rose walk in and do the same as me, followed by petite Alice, they came and sat down with me. The squad used to pester us about what was in the thermos we gave them a sly smile and said "strength" after that they just left it.

"Hey guys, hows the humans treat ya'll?" I asked.

"As usual, Newton being an ass, the bitch parade being well... bitches" Rose said.

Alice giggled "well thats why they're the 'bitch parade.'"

"oh shut up Alice!" Rose said sarcastically.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Jess asked.

She sat down accross from me, Angela beside her, Rose was next to me on my left and Alice next to her, no one sat on my right. Jasmine, Tracey and Catherine all came and joined, our table was really two pushed together, Jasmine and Tracey sat next to Alice whilst Catherine hopped down next to Angela.

I smiled at her "the usual, Jess, bitches being bitchy."

"Wow Bella, great grammar!" Angela remarked.

"Shove it, Angie" I defended myself.

"Lookie here, its the Volvo boys" Jess said.

We all turned and looked to see Blondie, Buff Burger, and Bronzer looking around the cafeteria for a space to sit, Alice waved her hand at them to come sit with us they started to walk to our table, Rose and I looked at each other and groaned.

"Whats up with you two? I thought you were into them this morning" Catherine asked.

"Well, they kind of sat in our spots this morning and were rude" I said.

The girls looked around and sighed, the boys reached our table "can we sit here?" Bronzer asked.

"Yes" Alice said with a pointed look at us, we knew not to object.

"May I sit here, princess?" Blondie asked and pointed to the chair on my left.

I looked up and straight into his eyes "no."

Blondie sat down anyway and asked "Why not?"

"No one is allowed to sit there" I told him.

"No one but who?" Damn vampire.

"Alright look, no one but my mate. Alice said I would meet him at this school, so that chair is reserved for him" I told him at vampire speed and under my breath.

"Well, I'll keep the chair warm for him" he replied.

Louder I said or well asked "what is your deal? In homeroom you call 'your highness' and now your all warm and fuzzy."

"Well this morning you had this horrible look on your face and now..." if I was human, I would be flushing.

"Yeah well whatever" I waved my hand at him and turned my attention to everyone else at the table.

Just as I was about to say something the Bitch Parade walked in, Tanya was in front flanked by her lackeys, Lauren and Irina they were atleast a step behind there 'leader.' They all wore incredibly short skirts, tank tops, a jacket and overly large sunglasses which made no sense seeing as there was no sun in Forks, they all had handbags that were basically attached to their hips. They were walking towards us with looks that suggested they smelt something foul, the scent of there desperation no doubt.

Rosalie, Alice and I stood up, whilst the Volvo boys looked confused, we walked over to them and we met halfway, I was in the middle.

"Smella, oh it smells like you finally bought perfume!" Laurenlaughed, really? Thats all she had?

"Really? Thats it? You come storming in here and tell me that. How about you go, your idiocy is actaully affecting me" I said.

"Whatever, Lauren, Irina go find a table, I need to talk to the captain" Tanya dismissed her eager to please followers.

"Alice, Rose, I've got this, I'll signal if I need back up" I said to them, they nodded and took their seats.

I could hear them telling everyone whats happening behind our words.

"Ok, Tanya, what do you want?" I glared at her, my arms were crossed below my breats.

"I want to let you know that there is no way that your going to be captain by the end of the year, oh and nice boyfriend, he won't be yours anymore either" Tanya was fierce but I was a vampire thats been around for hundreds of years.

"Good luck trying, Poochie" I smirked and turned away from her with all eyes on me.

I got back to the table and got a few high fives from the girls, "I like the added 'poochie' on the end, that really would of pissed her off" Alice said.

"Thats why I said it."

"Wait, whats with the 'poochie thing?" Buff Burger asked.

"Last year during a huge war between Bella and Tanya, Bella managed to get some personal information on her including the fact that she still slept with her teddybear dog called 'Pooch' Bella denies it was her but we all know that she was the one who put the posters of her holding the teddy over the school and all over the internet there was a video of her cuddling, dancing, talking to it and at one point even kissing it, Bella is now legendary" Jess smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Was it you?" Blondie inquired.

"That is secret information that I will tell no one, not even if Maria had a knife to my throat" I said, the girls rolled there eyes, whilst Blondie was wide eyed.

Blondie then demanded that we go to there house after school to 'chat', with a look from Alice, Rose and I reluctantly agreed, this all happened in five seconds at vampire speed.

* * *

**And there you have it folks, the second installment of this fine story. What power(S) should Bella have, I'm thinking of giving Rosalie and Emmett powers. **

**Bella does know Jasper's name but doesn't acknowledge it, and yes, Jasper's eyes widened at the mention of Maria's name because well... obvious. Bella knows Maria but I won't say how...**

**Review, review, review.**

**Until next time, **

**Shaking the world xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Major Sensation**

**Song: State Of Grace by Taylor Swift**

**A/N. NEW CHAPEROONIE! :D :D**

**IT WILL ONLY BE IN BELLA POV**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS SET IN 2012-2013 BECAUSE THAT IS THE EASIEST THING TO DO.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Twilight don't own I.**

**Don't Twilight own I.**

**I own Twilight don't**

**Own I don't Twilight.**

**Twilight own I don't.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

Class was finally over, though I'm sad its over because now we have to confront the vegie burgers. As usual the squad and I met up to discuss the tryouts, Tanya and her little lackies knew not to do anything during cheering because I was captain and could get their asses kicked off the team. That didn't mean they didn't plor to get me off captain but I have the principal wrapped around my finger when it comes to the squad at least, it also helps that I'm best friends with her daughter. She loves me, I mean I go over there and cook for Jess when she's gone doing whatever, I stick to my thermos though I do get into trouble a lot and she tends to be stern but I know she won't change me from captain, our squad is like her baby. I walked to our car and sat on the bonnet with my shades on waiting for Rose and Alice, Rose has shop class while Alice had Art, I had drama but we got let out thanks to Miss Mac who was being an angel that lesson. Normally I would be inside the car... but Rose has the keys, usually drama finished before shop but a miracle today happened, so I was the lonely loser that was surrounded by various people.

"Bella?" I heard Rose ask herself softly.

Just to gain everyones attention (I can do that, you know?) her I yelled out "HEYY ROOOSEEE!"

She smirked right back at me from the entrance of the school "HEYY BEEELLLLAA!"

I grinned at asked under my breath "Long lost routine?"

"You got it" was my reply.

The vegie burgers looked at us with confusion. We ran at each other (human pace of course) hugged each other, pretrending to be crying while saying "I missed you so much" and "you look so much older!" Alice joined in "Bella? Rose? OH I'VE MISSED YOU!" she ran and joined the hug we jumped up and down for a few seconds, then stopped looked at each other, shrugged and walked back to the car. I could feel the eyes of our peers on us, they were shocked we would do that.

Rose threw me the cars from across the car, I caught them and hopped in. I let the boys go out of the lot first so I could follow them to their house. ON the drive there, Alice put in the Paramore CD from the passenger seat and almost immediately our ears filled with the song "For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" it was one of our favourite songs in this album, well ok they were all our favourite songs. Hayley Williams was about to start singing the girls and I were gearing ourselves up for an interesting trip to the boys house.

We knew they could hear us so we were extra loud "Just talk yourself up..." We sang this song and track number 2 "Thats what you get" and skipped the third song and it went straight to "Misery Buisness" which was by far one of the best songs ever, and besides it reminds us of Tanya well one bit does...

We had made it to there house just in time for our favourite part of Misery Buisness, we screamed our favourite lines "SECOND CHANCES NEVER MATTER, PEOPLE NEVER CHANGE. ONCE A WHORE YOUR NOTHING MORE, I'M SORRY THAT'LL NEVER CHANGE!"

I turned off the car, we looked at each other and burst out laughing at each other, once we were sobered up we got out of the car to find the vegie burgers were staring at us.

"Great."

We all got out of the car at the same time, walked like nothing happened to their house. The house itself was beautiful even with its own glass wall, which no doubt has been replaced a hunk of times because of Emmett. I was marvelled for a second or so but then just kept going, I'd seen more beautiful things, like Jasper wait what? Thank God for my shield! We made it in the door and was even more gorgeous inside, dark chocolate undertones, I let Edward point us in the direction of the living room. Once we arrived Rose and Alice shared a sofa whilst I took a reclining chair, Edward and Blondie shared another seat while Emmett had one to himself.

"So guys, what ya wanna know?" I asked casually.

"Well for one, what your doing here?" Edward demanded.

"We are making residence and will be leaving once I graduate, you?" Alice asked.

"Same, but with Edward" Blondie spoke.

"What do you eat?" I asked.

I know they eat animal but it is a precautionary measure.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

"Probably" Rose said with a shrug.

"Alright, we eat animal, now you" Edward, straight to the point.

"Easy there Bronzer, we eat animal and human" I said.

"BOTH?!" He shouted.

"Yes, what of it?" I was calm.

"How do you stay in control?" Jasper's voice was barely above a whisper.

"We have more control than you think. Surprisingly I think we have the most control out of everyone."

"We found a balance, it helps us stay in control but also satisfy ourselves completely so we aren't on edge with our hunger because we aren't completely full and satisfied" Rosalie explained.

"That made more sense than I expected it to, ok how old are you?" Buff asked.

"Well, I'm around one hundred and elven, Rose is ninety-seven, Bella is three hundred and eighty-nine" Alice said.

"Wow. You guys are an interesting bunch though I could Bella is the eldest I didn't think that much older" Edward was impressed.

"Yes well, at my age you get used it. What about you guys?" I nodded in their direction.

"Emmett is ninety-seven also, Edward is the same as Alice and I am one hundred and sixty-eight" Blondie told us.

"Younger than I expected" I smirked at Blondie.

"Yeah, well you get used to it" he mocked me.

"Sorry to break up the party but we have another matter at our hands" Bronzer bossed around.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok what'd you want to know?" I asked whilst crossing my legs and folding my hands on them.

"Well, you guys got powers?" Burger asked casually, with a huge grin on his face.

Rose, Alice and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows.

* * *

**THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE  
MAYBE I SHOULD HELP HER  
BUT I DON'T LIKE FIRE**

**^^-DailyGrace**

**Review, review, review.**

**Until next time, **

**Meow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Major Sensation**

**Song: State Of Grace by Taylor Swift**

**A/N. Sorry peeps... my muse ran away and I have school and I have an urge to write.**

**IT WILL ONLY BE IN BELLA POV**

**Disclaimer: **

**Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow. - That was me saying I didn't own Twilight in cat language.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

The boys were definitely in for a shock, I know that. Rosalie, Alice's and my powers are quite different but totally lots of fun, I really enjoyed using them at school when we were in Tier, though when I think of the my last life I hate them, I hate me, I hate her, I hate him. Bad things have happened to me and bad things will, but I have learned to live with them and grow rather than constantly focus on what was to what will be.

"Well... Rosie here she can do some very fun things with hers and don't even get me started on Alice." I stated.

I knew I was smirking and I could Rose and Alice smirk at how confused the veggie burgers were.

"I can move things with my mind... telekinesis" Rose said.

The boys mouths dropped, "wow, ok so... I can jump higher than the average vamp" said Emmett.

"I can bend metal with my mind and hands" said Alice.

"I can read minds" Edward said with a flourish, Alice smile brightly at him.

"Nu-uh, Blondie, you first" I said.

"Alright so, I have Battle Mind, which means I can do real good battle statistics, read maps pretty good" Jasper explained.

"Thats really good, so handy... especially for Maria" Rose said.

Jasper looked down obviously ashamed of the wars, I'll have to chat with him about that later "Ok so most of you are wondering what power I have and I think you are just about ready for the answer... its a big fat I don't know" I put jazz hands for effect.

"You... you don't know? How in the world do you not know?" Edward stuttered.

"Well, funny story actually... what I want just happens. I wanted to shield mine and the girls minds and it did, I wanted to explode a boulder and it happened" I explained.

"That. Is. EPIC!" Yelled Emmett enthusiastically getting up in the process.

He hi-fived me and sat back down "what else do you want to know?" I asked.

"Where are you from?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Me and Rose are from here whilst Bella is from..." Alice trailed off.

I looked at Rose and she squeezed my hand in between where we were sitting "Bella is from Bulgaria, but moved when she was young to England, then from England she ended up here. She cannot and has not been able to find information on her birth parents." Rose explained for me.

"Well, we are all from the USA, but as you can tell I'm from the South" Jasper explained.

"What are your stories?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. The way a vampire is changed is an extremely private and emotional story especially for us three. Do you want to go and tell us your past? And how easy it was for you to leave that life behind? No? Then please don't expect us to tell you." I said.

I got up and walked out the front door (I had not realised that it was dark out), when these things happen (which is actually quite often) I have found that the cool air is quite comforting and really does help clear your head. I sat down in the clearing beside the house, I began playing with the grass, pulling it out of the ground and the like I heard some footsteps behind me but I didn't pay much attention to them. They were light as were all vampires, it was distinctly masculine so that rules out my sisters, it felt as there was a change to the air as an important person was directing its attention. Jasper.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to spy on ladies, Blondie?" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. May inquire how you knew it was me?" He drawled.

"Tricks of the trade. In war you get real good at reading body language and how to tell the difference in the air" I explained.

"What wars were you in?" Jasper had a good intention but I did not wish to speak of this.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not want to think of that right now" I told him.

"My apologies ma'am. What would you like to talk about?" He asked me.

"Anything. The weather, school, houses anything but my past."

"Forks High School is weird." Was all he said.

"You got that right."

"Your cheerleading clique is not normal" he told me.

"That is true. I allow my dancers to talk to their friends but I don't think that Lauren gets that" I explained.

"No she doesn't. What was that I heard today about her stealing me from you?" he inquired.

"That? I have no idea, I think she has some sick fantasy that everything I have can be hers if she so desires."

"Gross."

"My sentiments exactly."

"When did you guys draw on those desks?" He asked.

I laughed "Last year. Rose and I were discussing how they were our tables because we sat there everyday and then one day she her pocket knife with her so we carved our names on it. I don't think any teacher has noticed just yet."

"Why, may I ask, did she have a pocket knife?"

"We were doing a skit for Lauren. Freak her out, nothing to big. Oh that was a great day" I laughed remembering her scared look.

He looked down at his wrist, oh he had a watch on, "I think its time you guys went home, its 2am. Better catch some rest" he winked at me.

We walked back inside at a leisurely pace and told them that me and the girls should go home.

"Bye guys we will see you tomorrow, and one day, I promise, our pasts will be revealed." I promised.

I watched as the girls hugged them goodbye and we ran to our car, turned it on and winced from the loud volume of Misery Business. I smiled as we switched songs and played "Let the flames begin" once we got inside our house, I started pacing. Does Jasper know? Do I have to tell him? Is he the Major? Does Maria know that he's alive ?Did he realise who I am? Man, I hope not! Especially if he was my mate.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

**SOOORRRRRYY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME! DO YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?!**

**Reviieeww!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Major Sensation**

**Song: Still Into You by Paramore... Guilty Ones from Spring Awakening, Hey #1 #2 #3 from Next To Normal, Let Her Go by The Passenger, Heart Attack Demi Lovato, Clarity and Signed, Sealed Delivered by Glee.**

**A/N. Sorry Amigo's ... my muse ran away and I have school, so much school work! and I have an urge to write.**

**IT WILL ONLY BE IN BELLA POV**

**Disclaimer: **

**TWILIGHT DOES NOT OWN ME! NOR DO I OWN IT BECAUSE IF I DID TWILIGHT WOULD EAT ME WHOLE!**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

School the next month was interesting because I guess you could say we were friends... okay we were, and Alice would not shut up about Eddie-Boy, ugh like that penny-haired was anything special. Rosie and I were about to punch her but then Alice screamed at us to get to the garage, gosh she is so demanding! Rosie and I looked at each other and pretended to strangle her, we ran down the stairs to the garage and hopped into our red M-3, red seemed to be our colour of the day. I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a red tank top with a grey jacket.

We turned up the music from our phones in the car, like every other time, "what song for this morning?" Rose asked, turning out of the driveway.

"Um, Bella can choose, I chose yesterday, and you the day before" said Alice from the back seat.

"Alright, hmm Clarity by Zedd" I said with a flourish, Alice smiled brightly at me.

"Sounds good" Rose clicked on the name of the song and the first few notes blared out of our speakers.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_  
_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_  
_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

And so it began we all sang from the top of our lungs, and when we drove into the school parking lot all eyes were on us... yet again.

"Ugh, they need a new hobby in the morning" Rose said.

The boys were waiting for us at their new car, it took us a while to convince them to get rid of the soccer mom car but we did. They parked right next to our usual spot, Jess and Ange were waiting for us at our table with Jasmine, Catherine and Tracey.

"Here we go again, I am so over school, suck it Alice you have another year" I turned towards her and stuck out my tongue at her, which she returned.

"Yep, I agree Bells." Rose agreed and parked the car, we all got out.

"Hey guys, hows it going? How was your 'camping trip?'" I asked them.

"Bells it was so epic! I caught a bear! It was so funny!" Yelled Emmett enthusiastically using hand gestures.

I hi-fived him, my favourite were bears too, "what about you guys?" I asked.

I turned towards Jasper who was walking next to me "Yeah, we got a few deer and lions" Jasper said.

"Nice work guys! Sometimes we head to Canada..." Alice trailed off.

I looked at the table where the girls were, they got up and greeted us in the usual fashion, "So Bella next week is the Talent Quest, what're you going to do this year?" Jasmine asked.

"What? The Talent Quest? Bella? What?" Jasper looked so confused, poor boy.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Um, last year I performed at the Talent Quest, I sang Run The World by Beyoncè, the girls did a dance number whilst I sang, it was a massive production." I said.

Emmett looked so excited, I could tell he was planning something, I'm interested at what it could be, knowing Emmett it could be absolutely anything.

"Well?" Jess asked.

"Yes, though I'm not sure what song, any ideas?" I asked everyone there.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I have so many, we could include the entire squad, not including the Bitch Parade but everyone else, and the boys" Alice jumped up and down.

"Yeah sure, what song Alice? I need to know what I am singing!" I laughed with everyone at her antics.

"Well-" she was cut off by the bell, "I'll tell you at lunch!" She walked off with Jasmine, Catherine, Tracey and Edward chattering excitedly.

"Wasn't that interesting?" Jasper said.

"Oh Alice, though if its anything like last year, it will be awesome, its our final year so..." Ange said.

"Well, we'll see you guys later!" Rose said, linking my arm through hers.

"Bye ladies, see you at lunch!" Emmett called to Jess and Ange as they walked towards Homeroom with us.

"Do you guys have last years Talent Quest taped?" Jasper asked us.

Rose nodded at them, "do you wanna come over after practice today and watch?"

"YES! I would suspend my whole harvest for that tape!" Emmett exaggerated.

All the humans looked at us like we were born in another century, which technically true "What? Don't you youngens have somewhere to be? Scadaddle!"

"Nice."

"Thank you." Rose and I curtseyed.

"Mr Collins, sorry we are late, we had trouble with the old horse, you know how they don't like being tied up!" Jasper said to Mr Collins.

Rose and I stifled laughter "Sit down Mr Whitlock, you too McCarthy" he looked up and realised we were with them, "Oh hello girls, can you please sit?" He smiled at us.

Emmett and Jasper looked incredulous at us "How? That is so unfair!" Jasper expressed.

"Sit down, Whitlock" I said to him, pulling him down next to me.

He looked down at his wrist, "We still have about twenty minutes left" I groaned.

Rose and I pulled out our phones and started texting each other, just to piss off the boys, "Really girls? Is that really necessary?".

"Yes Emmett, by the way we're talking about you, and your 'little' problem." I promised.

Emmett's mouth dropped "How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Emmett? I was bluffing, is there something your not telling us?" I said.

"Uh, no?"

"Well I heard that Dan was looking for somebody" Rose said stirring him up, I could hear Jasper laughing next to me.

"I am not gay." He growled.

"Really Emmett? I specifically remember a comment about Ryan Goslings ass you made last year" Jasper added.

"I. Am. Not. Gay."

"Sure Emmett, whatever helps you sleep at night" Rose said.

"I AM NOT GAY!" He yelled.

"Thank you Mr McCarthy for your input" Mr Collins said, the whole class started laughing and talking about him.

He glared at us from his place next to Rose, this is going to be war.

* * *

**SOOORRRRRYY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME! DO YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?!**

**In the class the seats went like this: Emmett- Rose- Bella- Jasper. Just to clear that up :) HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**Reviieeww! PLEASE AMIGOS!**

**XOXO GOSSIP MOUSTACHE**


End file.
